Forever and Always: A Twilight Fanfiction
by XLoony-LoverX
Summary: Amelia Skye Jeffris is moving to a new town. Upon arriving at her new school, she notices a mysterious family and longs to know more. BTW: I know there are random typos along the way. This was typed and published quickly. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

"We're moving!" my mom and dad said in unison. Thank God they said it after we were done eating. I might have choked on my food.

"What?" my older sister asked.

"Oh…how nice…" I lied.

Again? Great.

"I know what you're thinking, but I promise, it's not like that this time!" Dad said.

We move around a lot. We've lived in Topeka, Kansas for five years now. That's a new record. Well, record busted.

"We are moving to a cozy little town called Stockdale. It's in New York. I've read that there is a tiny, K-12 school right in town!" Mom said.

"We're going to New York and we're not even going to the city? Ugh!" my sister, Jade, whined as she stormed away from the dinner table. A few seconds later, we heard a slam.

Mom and Dad looked at each other nervously.

"Um…that went well." Dad said, trying to lighten the mood. A stressed look from Mom indicated his failure.

"What do you think, honey?" Mom said to me.

"I dunno, Mom." I mumbled.

"Your mother and I figured that this would be a bit easier for you. You'll get a fresh start at a new school, just in time for ninth grade!" Dad said, almost convincingly. He was avoiding the fact that I don't have any friends to leave behind. Another fail.

"We'll let you sleep on it, okay Mia?" Mom said, surprisingly soothingly.

What's the point? We're moving anyways.

"Okay, Mom. G'night. Love you." I said to my parents before sauntering to my room.

Here we go, another opportunity for me, Amelia Skye Jeffris, to live a lonely life. I'm a freak. Not kidding. I still read books by Lemony Snicket and Roald Dahl. I love Harry Potter with a burning passion. I watch Gilmore Girls faithfully. I'm not cool. I spend all of my free time playing Solitaire and writing crappy Harry Potter Fan Fiction. As I said, I'm a freak.

I never made one friend these past five years in Topeka. Yeah, yeah, Topeka. Huge place, you know? Leave it to me to have no friends. Oh, wait, there was one! Jackie Fletcher. Fourth Grade. First year in Topeka. She was the only person who would talk to me. She moved to India three weeks in to the year. Don't ask me why, because I don't know. Nobody knows. It was probably me. I think I'm the most unlucky person in the universe.

Anyways, going on. This will be much harder on my sister, Jade. Unlike me, she has friends. She has been the cheerleading captain at our school since she was a Freshman. She has a hot boyfriend that every girl (minus me) wants. It's insanity. If she survives this movie, I'll slap myself in the face.

Not even bothering to put my pajamas on, I lay down on my bed. In the middle of a thought, I drift off to sleep….

Three weeks later….

"Mom told me to tell you to hurry up. We have to go." I said to Jade. She clearly wasn't listening, though. Too busy making out with Jace. Ew.

As I walk away, I hear them promise to each other that they will always stay in love. Yeah right. Knowing Jade, she'll have a new man within two days. Jace certainly won't have any trouble either. I can see it now. Hundreds of girls lining up at his locker to offer their shoulders for him to cry on.

"LET'S GO!" Dad yelled to Jade.

No reply.

"JADE GERTRUDE! Get your butt down here NOW!" he yelled. He was in for it. Jade HATES her middle name. I don't even know if Jace knows it. Well, guess he does now.

"DAD!!" Jade gasped in embarrassment.

"Gertrude? I thought you said your middle name was Gina?" Jace asked her as he followed her down the stairs.

"Umm…" Jade stalled.

Here it comes.

"What happened to honesty, Jade?" Jace demanded.

I have a constant soap opera in my house.

"I'm so sorry, baby! Please forgive me!" Jade cried.

I think I'm going to be sick.

"Good bye, Jade." Jace said calmly as he walked out the door.

There goes boyfriend number five. Yeah, your calculations are right. One hot guy a year for my perfect sister.

"Hmph. He didn't deserve me anyways." Jade said as she strutted out to the car.

Dad rolled his eyes and walked to the car behind her.

I took one last look around the house. It looked so empty.

"Bye." I said to nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon Arrival In Stockdale….

I've never seen anyplace so dead. There aren't any tall buildings. No fast food restaurants. What's wrong with these people?

"Here we are!" Mom said as Dad pulled into a circular driveway.

"_This_ is our **house?**" Jade moaned.

"Oh, shut up. It's great." I said in awe. My perspective of this town immediately changed. The house was gorgeous. A small, two story blue house with a red, barn-like garage. It reminded me of a doll house.

"Thank you, Mia. I'm glad that SOMEONE is grateful for what they have! I mean, we are VERY fortunate people!" Dad started.

Oh, jeez, here he goes again. Every time we move, he rants about how great we have it, and how grateful we should all be that we have an opportunity to see the country. But, this time, I wasn't listening to him. I was mesmerized by this small town.

"I'm gonna go inside with Mom." I said.

I walked up the concrete steps onto a small porch. It was closed in by solid, green plastic wrapped around black, twisted bars. Gorgeous.

"Mia, honey, your room is upstairs to the right." Mom said as she was unpacking the kitchenware. The walls were covered with ducks in bonnets and dresses. I stared for a few seconds before going to the stairs.

This house is even more charming on the inside! As I carried one of my boxes to my room, I admired the stairs, steep and narrow, and the cozy atmosphere of my new home.

"Wow." I breathed when I got to my room. Small, but nice, it has a slanting ceiling. Walls painted yellow, it gives off a bright, friendly aura.

I'm starting to think that things may be different here…

First Day Of School…

"Welcome to Stockdale Valley Central School! My name is Mary Ann Iris, and I am the K-8 Principal. Your 9-12 Principal, Mr. Bill Pritelli, couldn't be here today, but he'll be back tomorrow. If you two need anything, feel free to ask me." Mrs. Iris said to Jade and I.

"Thanks." We said in unison.

"No problem, girls. Have a great first day!" Mrs. Iris smiled.

"Umm…Well, see ya, Mia." Jade said, actually sounding human.

"Bye." I said.

Okay…locker 264…264….Ah, here it is. 46-35-30…Yes, I'm in. Cool, my books are here! First class: Earth Science. Ick.

I feel like an alien on a foreign planet. This school is so small! I mean, the classes must only have one hundred students all together. I laughed to myself. Knowing I found the right room, I slouched a bit and knocked on the door.

A tall, brown haired boy with freckles answered the door. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Ryne, sit down." I heard a man's voice say. "Come in, come in."

I walked in to see seventeen pairs of eyes staring at me. Seventeen kids? That's it? Perfect. Guess I won't be able to be invisible here…

"Ignore them. I'm Mr. Snyden. I'll be your Earth Science teacher." My teacher said. He is tall with piercing blue eyes and blonde hair. He's easily a foot taller than me.

"Hi." I said.

"Amelia Jeffris, right?" he asked.

"Umm…Just Mia, sir." I replied.

"Okay, Mia. Please take a seat next to Torell." He said as led me to the front of the classroom.

"Hi, I'm Torell Chires. Welcome to SVCS." the girl smiled as she introduced herself. She was short, shorter than my tiny 5'3" body, with a friendly smile. I actually smiled back.

I didn't even listen to Mr. Snyder as he droned on for the atrociously long eighty minute class. I jumped when the bell rang, mistaking it for a tornado alarm. This led to an uproar of laughter from the class. Only two people didn't laugh. My….friend Torell and an Asian chick in black. She didn't look like she laughed much anyways.

"That's just the class bell. It's okay." Torell said in the same soothing tone my mother uses.

"In Topeka, we have a lot of tornado alarms that sound just like that." I said, speaking for the first time about Topeka since I got to Stockdale.

"It's okay. We understand, right Kim?" Torell asked the Goth Asian chick.

To my surprise, she answered with a big smile.

"Yeah! Hi, I'm Kim Marsh." She introduced.

"Mia." I said to both Torell and her.

Suddenly, the bell went off again. I tried to suppress my wince and failed.

"This'll take a while." I said.

"We've got time. Let's go to gym." Kim said.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm Mrs. Follin. Welcome to SVCS, Amelia." My gym teacher said.

"Mia. Thanks." I replied.

"Okay, Mia, you probably don't have Phys Ed. Clothes, right?" she asked.

"Um, no, so-" I started, a little nervous.

"No, it's fine! You don't have to change on the first day. Just so you know, students are required to change out of their school clothes for physical education." Mrs. Follin said.

"Okay." I said.

"Go ahead and sit down with your class. I'll be taking attendance soon." She said to me as she smiled.

Wow, this class is really tiny, too. Ah, there's Torell and Kim.

"Hey." Torell and Kim said in unison as I sat down.

"Hi. So, what's the deal wi-" I said as I started to ask about the class size. Then, I saw them. The most beautiful people I had ever seen in my life. They were sitting across the gymnasium from us, against the wall.

"What's the deal with what?" Kim asked.

"Who….Who are _they_?" I asked, wide-eyed.

"Oh, no wonder you stopped talking. _They_ are the Cullens." Torell giggled.

"They're in Mr. Kyser's class." Kim added.

"Okay, so, you see the tiny black-haired one? That's Alice. She's a junior. And the tall, blonde one with a funny expression on his face? That's Jasper. Senior. They're an item." Torell said.

"Wait, brother and sister?" I asked quickly.

"Oh, no, they're all adopted. Dr. Carlisle Cullen, a doctor at Center State Healthcare, and his wife, Esme, adopted them." Kim laughed.

"Oh…" I said, red in the face.

"Going on. Jasper's twin, Rosalie, is the beautiful blonde girl. Yeah, she looks that perfect every day. And the huge guy with her is Emmett, her lover. He looks REALLY scary…." Torell continued.

"They're both seniors." Kim finished.

I said nothing. I just looked at Torell expectantly.

Not getting why I was staring at her, she looked at me oddly. Then, snapping into realization, she continued.

"The brown haired girl, over there, she's Bella Swan. Sophomore. She's with the gorgeous, smiling one, Edward. Sophomore. He only smiles when he's with his family, though." Torell finished.

"Actually, they only socialize with each other. They're like one big posse." Kim said.

"Rosalie and Jasper, the twins, are Hales. Emmett, Alice, and Edward are Cullens. Bella is the only Swan. There's a rumor swirling around that Edward and Bella have a baby. Insane, huh?!" Torell said.

Wow, she talks fast.

"Are there any more of them?" I asked.

"I think there might be another. Umm…Oh, yeah, Jackie Cullen. She's in elementary school, though." Kim said.

"Oh…I see." I said. Jackie Cullen….Elementary School…….Nah.

"They live in a huge house on Tilled Road. It's way back, hidden by trees." Kim continued.

"Wow…" is all I can say.

The bell rang, but this time, I didn't jump. I didn't even move. I just watched the mysterious Cullen/Hale/Swan family walk in time with each other out of the gymnasium.

In Lunch….

My whole lunch period was spent watching the Cullens. Ignoring the chatter from Torell and Kim was easy while watching them. Alice looked at Jasper as though she was trying to restrain him. Not in a violent way, but with loving words and acts of affection. Jasper looked very uncomfortable in the lunch room. Wonder why? Emmett and Rosalie never looked away from each other. They just smiled, laughed, and nuzzled. Bella and Edward talked and laughed occasionally. They were different. I don't really know WHY, but they were different. Bella often looked around at people, mumbling to Edward.

Suddenly, she made direct eye contact with me. Before I could look away, she looked at me with curiosity and mumbled something to Edward. Edward responded. Bella then got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

Did I do something? What happened?

Then, Edward looked at the rest of the group with a fierce expression. They all stood up and left simultaneously. Edward leading, Jasper with Alice, and Rosalie with Emmett.  
On their way out, Alice and Edward glared at me. Edward's glare, ice cold, shot through me like a bullet. I lost my breath. Alice's glare was a bit warmer, but still intense enough to shock me. I will admit it, I am scared.

"Whoa, did they just look at you?" Torell asked as soon as the Cullens were out of earshot.

"Y-Yes." I stuttered.

"That's crazy! They don't even really look at people outside of their family!" Kim said with a twinge of jealousy.

I picked that one up fast.

"Wait, this isn't something to be jealous of! Alice and Edward looked at me like they hated me! What did I do? Do they treat all the new kids like this?" the words poured out of my mouth. I am frantic.

"They were new last year, too. You and your sister are the first new kids we've had in years." A boy who had just sat down next to Kim said.

"You saw that, too? When did you get here?" Kim asked him.

"I passed them on my way in. They didn't look too happy." He said.

"Alex, this is Mia. Mia, Alex." Kim said.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Same." He said quietly.

Alex seems very quiet. He has blue eyes and red hair. Freckles covered his skin.

"So, did you do anything that would make the Cullens angry?" Alex asked.

"I don't think so…All I did was look at them." I said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Torell said.

So do I.


	4. Chapter 4

"This place is, like, sooooo stupid. There aren't ANY hot guys that aren't taken yet! Also, none of the ugly ones want me! It's not even right!" Jade whined. Dinner was never quiet as long as Jade was there. I just wanted her to shut up and stop whining already. Of course, that won't happen.

"Well, honey, you've only been here for one day. Give it some time, Jade. It will get better!" Mom said, annoyed. I don't blame her. I would be pretty miffed if I had a "perfect", snotty teenager, too.

"Um…How was your first day, Mia?" Dad asked me, trying to break the ice. I hate how he does that.

All I was thinking about was the Cullens. The piercing looks that Edward and Alice gave me. The hatred in their stares.

"Honey? Mia, are you okay? You look a little pale." Dad said, concerned.

"Oh, um, it was great! I made a couple of friends...Umm…Yeah. And I'm noticing that you meet a lot of…ummm…_different_ people at small schools." I said. Of course, the emphasis on the word "different" wasn't very noticeable when I said it out loud. Unfortunately, in my head, it screamed so loud I couldn't hear anything else.

"Oh, and there are these _freaks_. One of them is in all of my classes. Her name is…uh….Aislyn? I don't know. Whatever, she's weird. All pale and quiet. She doesn't talk to anybody. Ugh, she probably thinks she's better than all of us." My sister droned on. And on. And on….

"Her name is Alice." I imagined myself saying. Oh, I said that out loud.

"How the heck do you know what her name is, stupid? Stay out of this. Just because you made some little freshmen friends doesn't mean that's you're better than me. Hmph!" Jade said. I could hear the jealousy in her voice. She obviously wanted to get to know the Alice. Haha, maybe I WILL get something out of this move!

"You made some friends?" My dad said, ignoring Jade. Although he tried to keep the surprise out of his voice, he failed. My dad fails a lot. But it's okay, he's just a dad.

"Yeah…Their names are Torell and Kim. Oh, and there's Alex." I said, not really wanting to talk about them. I just want to talk about the Cullens.

"Alex….As in Alexandra, right?" Dad asked. Judging by the look in his eyes, he doesn't want me to make any guy friends. Typical Dad.

"No, Dad, Alexander. As in a person of the _male_ species." I said, wishing my dad would realize that I'm a teenage girl. Oh, God, I sound like Jade. Someone smack me. Hard. NOW.

"Okay, it's getting late. Better go…do homework. G'night." I said, trying to get away from the dinner table as quickly as I could.

"Good night." The rest of my family said.

I needed to be alone. Walking up the stairs to my room, I let all of the thoughts of the Cullens consume my mind. I don't care if I am being obsessive, really, I don't. All I know is that there's something about them. I can't even begin to explain it. It's something that makes me curious. Something that makes me want to know more.

Suddenly, I grabbed my pillow and let out a scream of frustration. Why does everything uncommon and weird happen to me? No one else has ever had any trouble with the Cullens. So, why me? Why are they treating me like this?

Still confused, I fell into a dream….No, not a dream. A nightmare.

"Where am I? Hello? Anyone?" I yelled out. I was in a large, open house. It had large windows everywhere I looked.

"Why are you here." A velvety, male voice said. I first thought it was a question. Then I realized that it was more of a statement.

"Edward…." A high-pitched voice said. Obviously a female.

"Shush, I told you to let me talk!" I heard the guy whisper.

"But I saw what happens! You don't get the point across!" the girl answered.

"Hello? Hey, yeah, I hear you guys. I'm not deaf. Come out and talk to me! God." I yelled into nothingness, annoyed with them talking like I wasn't even there.

Slowly, a dark figure stepped out of the shadows. Then another. Oh my God…it's the _Cullens_. What the heck are THEY doing here?

"Edward….Alice….." I breathed.

"Just listen to Edward, okay? I know you're going to try to interrupt, but don't. Just listen." Alice said in a slightly nicer tone.

"Alice, I've got it. Really." Edward said.

"What do you want with me? Why did you glare at me today? Did I do something to you?" the words poured out of my mouth.

"Jasper. Help please." Edward said quietly.

I then felt calm. Calmer than I've felt since moving here. Heck, calmer than I've ever felt in my fourteen years of life.

"Edward." Jasper said warningly.

"It's okay, Jazz. Just stay focused." Alice said to him.

"Look, my wi- girlfriend, Bella, wants to be your….friends." Edward said. I could tell that he forced out the word "friend".

What's the big deal about that, though? Let her be my friend then.

"I can't." He said.

"How…How did you know?" I stuttered.

"How did I know what, Mia?" Edward said mysteriously.

"Jazz, stay focused." Alice encouraged. Jasper looked like he was losing grip. Someone should help him sit down and chill out.

"You never answered my question. Why am I- no, why are YOU here?" I asked.

"This is where we live, Mia." I heard another female voice say. Bella Swan then stepped out of the shadows.

"Bella, let us handle this." Edward said.

Handle what? What the heck do they have to handle???

"Yeah, cuz you're doing such a great job already." Bella said sarcastically.

"Edward, it's not worth an argument. Just let her go." Alice said, pleading.

"No, I can't. We've already ruined her life and I won't risk ruining someone else's." Edward said sternly. I also heard a hint of pain in his words.

"Bella is fine! What's the harm of letting her have a friend? Nothing is going to happen." Alice said.

"You don't know that, Alice!" Edward said, almost yelling now. It pulled at the strings of my heart to hear a voice so beautiful in so much pain. I wonder WHY he's in so much pain.  
"Hello? Yeah, I'm still here." I said, becoming a little impatient. Are they ever going to give me some answers?

"I can't control it anymore, Alice." Jasper said through clenched teeth.

Next thing I knew, I was on the floor, taken down by a cement brick. Or at least that's what it felt like. Looking up, I saw that it was Jasper.

I felt something puncture my neck, realizing it was Jasper's teeth. Suddenly, I was on fire. My whole body felt like it went up in flames. My screams echoed throughout the house.

"Jasper, no!" Bella screamed.

As my focus went in and out, I saw Bella shove Jasper off of me and put her mouth to my neck. The fire consuming my body, I passed out.

"Mia, honey? Mia! It's okay, Mia. It was only a dream." Mom said as she shook me awake.

My screams subsiding, I looked around. I was in my room. Not the Cullen house. My hand went to my neck. No holes. It was a nightmare.

"You're okay, Mia. Go back to bed. I love you." Mom said, yawning as she left.

I didn't have any intentions of going back to sleep. I couldn't I have too many questions and not any answers at all.

Today, I feel lifeless. As I sit here in the lunchroom, isolated from everyone else, I try to analyze my nightmare. Why was it so vivid? So real…

Apathetic, I've let myself slip into depression. Stupid, I know, but I guess it's just something I've done my whole life. Torell is worried. Kim looks at me like she wants to say something, but for some reason, she can't.

I wince when I see the Cullens, especially Jasper… Wait, where's Edward? Okay, before I go on, I'm going to say something that sound stupid. Like, Jade stupid. After my nightmare…I don't think the Cullens are… how do I put this?...Human.

"Hey, Mia! Mia?" I hear Torell call to me.

"What?" I said as I turned around.

To my surprise, Torell wasn't sitting next to me. It was Bella Swan.

"Hi, Mia! I'm Bella Swan. Welcome to Stockdale!" she said.


	5. Chapter 5

"She wants you to go to her house?" Torell asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah…We talked for, like, two minutes and she asked me if I wanted to hang out tonight." I said, still shocked.

"And you said YES???" Kim asked, her eyes wide like a deer in headlights.

"I don't know why, but…yeah." I said, starting to stutter.

"Girls, stop talking! Do your work." My English teacher, Miss G. said. No one knows how to pronounce her last name, so I won't even try.

I'm actually not sorry about not being quiet. Does she realize how important this is?

The phone rings.

"Hello?...Yes… Okay… Thanks, bye." Miss G. said. "Mia, that was guidance. Your mom called and gave you permission to ride home with the Cullens today."

The class went silent.

"Okay." I breathed.

My mom? How did she know?

"What…..The….." Torell said quietly. She did finish that statement, but I won't say what she said. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the rest of it.

"Oh my God….Oh…..My….God!" Kim said continually. She sounds like a broken record.

The whole class erupted with conversation. I heard "Mia" and "Cullen" over and over again. When "freak" was thrown into the muttering, I knew I had to get out of there. I couldn't take it one more second.

I stood up and the class fell silent once more. When I opened the door, Miss G. asked, "Umm, where exactly are you going?"

"Uh.. Bathroom." I mumbled.

As soon as I got out of the room, I ran to the bathroom and threw up. What's going on? Why is everything happening so fast? Oh, WHY did I tell Bella yes?

Brrrrring. Class is over. Time to go meet with Bella. Why am I so nervous about this?

I'm going to die. Seriously. We must be going over 100mph. Emmett Cullen, not seeming too happy to see me walk to his Jeep with Bella, is the scariest person I've ever ridden with in a car. Wait, no, I think he's the scariest person I've ever met. Period. Rosalie Hale just looks pissed off. Bella is looking out the window like this is normal. Alice has a dazed look on her face. Jasper looks like he's going to throw up. I feel like _I'm_ going to throw up, too.

Suddenly, we stopped.

"Hi, everyone!" a small voice said. Wow, that voice sounds familiar.

"Hi, Jackie! This is Mia, one of my new friends." Bella introduced. "Mia, this is my 'little sister', Jackie Cullen."

I turned around.

"…..Jackie?" I said.

"Mia? Mia Jeffris!" Jackie shouted out in surprise. She then ran away so fast that I lost sight of her.

"What's going on??" I asked. That was my friend from fourth grade. My only friend. That's how I know that that girl is NOT Jackie Cullen. She is Jackie Fletcher. FLETCHER. She hadn't aged one day since I saw her last.

"What do you mean, Mia?" Bella asked.

"That girl…I knew her!" I stammered. They can't deny this.

"Jackie? Nah, she's just a little kid!" Emmett said, entering the conversation.

"A little kid…that I met in Topeka, Kansas ten years ago. Then, she moved to India three weeks into the school year." I said. I'm afraid right now. I don't like the way Jasper is eyeing me.

"That's impossible." Rosalie said, glaring at me.

The car lurched. Evidently, we were moving. We're at the Cullen's house. It looks exactly like I remembered it from my nightmare.

Someone stepped out of the house. Edward Cullen. Why wasn't he at school today?

"Get in here." He said to all of us.

I thought of escaping. Then and there. Before I could try to run away, Alice said, "Don't run. Just come inside. We need to talk to you."

How did she know I would try to run????

I gasped at the inside of the Cullen house. Even if I had seen it before, the huge house was still amazing.

"Why are you here." Edward said.

"Edward…." Alice said.

"No, let me talk." Edward said.

"I saw what happens, Edward!" Alice said.

"Bella?" I asked. Someone has to be on my side here.

"Just listen to Edward, okay? You're going to try to interrupt a bunch of times, but don't. Just listen." Alice said, almost soothingly.

"No, someone is going to tell me why and how Jackie Fletcher is here." I said, close to a yell. I can feel the heat flowing to my face.

"Jasper. Help please." Edward said quietly.

I then felt calm. Calmer than I've felt since moving here. Heck, calmer than I've felt in my fourteen years of life.

"Edward." Jasper said warningly.

"It's okay, Jazz. Just stay focused." Alice said to him.

"Look, this friendship you and my wi- girlfriend have formed needs to end." Edward said, forcefully.

Why?

"I can't let you be a part of her life." He said, as though answering my thoughts. "It's too dangerous."

Dangerous????

"How…How did you know?" I stuttered.

"How did I know what, Mia?" Edward said mysteriously.

"Edward, this is enough. Leave Mia alone!" Bella said.

"What is going on here? I yelled out, hoping that someone might actually answer me if I was aggressive.

"Jazz, stay focused." Alice encouraged. Jasper looked like he was losing grip. Someone should help him sit down and relax.

"Where are your parents….Carlisle and Esme?" I choked out.

"They're on….a camping trip with Renes- each other." Alice said. By the look on her face, she knew she blew the cover of something.

"Renes….Renes-what? What's that?" I blurted out. I need to know these things. And someone had better tell me. Now.

"Her name is Renesmee. She's my-" Bella began before being cut off by Edward.

"Bella, no." Edward said fiercely.

"Let her go, Edward." Alice whispered. "She needs someone."

"She's got us. She doesn't need anyone else!" He retorted.

"Renesmee, Edward and my daughter, is camping with Carlisle and Esme." Bella said before Edward could stop her.

"Your_daughter_???" I asked, surprised.

"I can't control is anymore, Alice." Jasper said through clenched teeth.

Then it hit me. This is almost exactly like my nightmare. Except Bella is here and I know who she is….Where'd Rosalie and Emmett go? Oh, no, if this is like my nightmare, then I know what's happening next.

"He's going to bite me." I said.

"Who, Mia?" Bella asked, concerned.

Suddenly, I was on the floor. Jasper then proceeded to bite my neck.

Even though I knew what was coming that time, I find myself up in flames once more. My screams echoed throughout the house. Losing consciousness, I hear a faint scream of terror followed by a call for Emmett.

Through my impaired vision, I see Emmett struggling to get Jasper off of me.

"Jasper, no!" Bella cried out.

I'm dying. Bella shoves Jasper off of me. Burning. She puts her mouth to my neck. Pain. The fire is dying down. Ashes.

I'm gone.


	6. Chapter 6

"She's coming around…"I heard a voice say. Then I heard someone leave the room.

"What…..What happened?" I said, weakly.

"You were bitten by Jasper." A man's voice said to me. "Hi, Mia. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"C-Carlisle. What's happening to me?" I asked him, stuttering.

I am weak. Brittle. I feel like if I move one finger I would break.

"Where's Jasper? Is he here? What's wrong with him? My neck…" I said, afraid. The words rushed out of my mouth like a stream running into a river. But the words weren't sounding right. My speech was slurred.

"Slow down, Mia. I gave you some pain medication. Your speech will be slurred for a little while. Don't worry about your parents, Bella called them and persuaded them to let you spend the night." Carlisle said. He then continued. "So, don't speak. Just listen to me. You may be a little shocked by what I'm going to tell you."

Oh, God. This could be it. What I've been waiting for! I braced myself for the worst, but kept an open mind.

"My wife, kids, and I…We're a little different than others. We…are not human, Mia. Well, we were. My family and I…We're a coven of vampires." He said, staying calm.

VAMPIRES????????

"Vampires…You're a vampire." I said, still confused. I tried to move away from him, but I couldn't move. Too weak.

"We don't eat people. We call ourselves "vegetarian". We feed on animals instead." Carlisle said to me.

"So…Why did Jasper…bite me?" I asked, speaking slowly so I could be understood.

"Jasper doesn't have the control over his thirst that we do." Carlisle explained.

"So…am _I_…a vampire?" I asked, dreading the response.

Oh my God.

"Well…Mia…About that." Carlisle began.

Oh, no. No way. No. It's not possible.

"Mostly, Bella saved you." He said.

"MOSTLY?" I yelled, my energy instantly spiking.

"Well, you see, you still have traces of venom in your system. I've never seen anything like this before." Carlisle said, sounding concerned.

"Give. Me. A. Mirror….Now." I said, beginning to hyperventilate.

I'd better be in that freaking mirror. If I can't see my reflection.

"You're going to see yourself, dumbass." A tall, dark man said.

"Shut up, dog. She's scared." Rosalie said, coming in with Emmett. Was she actually sticking up for me?

"How did YOU know what I was thinking?" I asked the tall guy, getting kind of frustrated and violated.

"I didn't. I'm just not stupid." He said back.

"Whatever." I said. I don't need any attitude right now.

"Momma, who's that?" a little voice said. Then, a beautiful toddler walked in and hid behind the tall man's leg.

"This is Mia, Renesmee. She'll be around here more often, so be very kind." Bella said.

I will?

"You don't have a choice, now." Edward said. He secluded himself to the corner of the room. He looked hauntingly gorgeous.

"Now, Mia. Just stay calm. Jasper's not here to help this time." Alice said. She was extra cautious when mentioning Jasper.

Oh, yeah, he did _such_ a great job last time. And the time before…Well, that was in my nightmare. No big deal.

"Here's a mirror, Mia." Bella said, walking back in to the room. I didn't even see her leave.

I grabbed the mirror. All of my strength has returned to me now. Taking a deep breath, I look at myself.

"Oh……." I breathed, taken aback by my reflection. My once blue eyes were now a brilliant shade of crimson. My slightly tanned skin, now pale white. I won't lie, I look hot.

"I'm…I'm…" I started. I couldn't find the words to speak.

"Mia, you're beautiful." Alice said with a smile on her face.

Hold up.

"So, what does this mean?" I asked.

"What are you talking about, Mia?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm part vamp now, am I not? Will I blow up in the sunlight or something?" I asked.

Everyone laughed. Even Edward smirked.

What's so funny? I'm serious!

"Those are just legends. We don't spontaneously combust in the sunlight." Edward said.

"Yeah, we sparkle!!" Renesmee chimed in. her high, melodic voice. Skipping over to a window, she stepped into a beam of light. Her porcelain skin shimmered like diamonds.

I'll do that? I'll shimmer?!

"No, you only have traces of venom in you. You'll probably shine a bit, but not 'shimmer' as you put it." Edward said, now laughing with Emmett.

"Okay, how are you reading my mind?" I finally asked.

"Sometimes, vampires have 'special talents'. These are talents, or something that stood out in their personalities in their human lives, intensified. Edward reads minds. Jasper has the ability to calm people's emotions. Alice can see the future. Bella can shield her own and other's minds." Carlisle explained.

"What about me, Grampa?" Renesmee asked.

"Oh, of course! And our little Nessie can show people her own memories. In other words, she projects things to people, while Bella shields people. Make sense?" Carlisle said, now smiling.

"Can she show me something?" I asked hesitantly.

"Wadduya wanna see, Miss Mia?" Renesmee asked. I almost lost my breath. She said my name like a song.

Should I ask?

"I want to see what happened right after…Your Uncle Jazz bit me. Up until I woke up. Did you see all of that, Renesmee?" I asked.

"Yes, I did." She said. The tall man gasped. She then put her head down. "Jakey told me not to go, but I lied to him. I just wanted to see Momma's new friend. I told him I had to go potty. I'm sorry, Jakey." She was now close to tears.

"It's okay, Nessie. C'mere, you." The tall man, "Jakey", said.

Who is he exactly? Certainly not a Cullen brother.

"Jacob Black. Nessie's…special friend. Bella's friend." Edward said. How can such a beautiful thing be so full of hatred?

"So…What do I do about my appearance?" I asked, curious. My family will definitely notice my red eyes, if nothing else.

"Hmm…Well, you aren't a full vampire, so I wouldn't think blood would change anything…" Carlisle said as he thought. "Although it might be our only choice…"

Oh, no. NOT happening.

"If it's the only way, it will most definitely happen." Edward sneered.

"Edward, where are your manners? I know this didn't turn out how you wanted it to, but that doesn't mean you can be obnoxious. Mia may as well…No; Mia _is_ part of the family now." Esme lectured. She had been listening in the other room this whole time. "Hello, Mia. My name is Esme Cullen. Welcome to the family."

"Hi." I said. "And…Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear."

Wow, part of the family?

"He has a point, Dad. One slip from this new kid and we're done." Emmett said. Esme glaring at him, he instantly withdrew from the conversation.

"Wait, I can't tell anybody?" I asked.

"No." Rosalie said. I then heard a snarl form in her chest. Guess she wasn't sticking up for me earlier after all.

Edward, too, began to snarl.

"What they are _meaning_ to say is that we need to keep this a secret. Nobody is supposed to know about us. Really, this whole situation is my fault…" Bella said, ending on a guilty note.

"Wait, one more thing." I said.

I took a quick glance over at Edward. He had a 'what now?' look on his face.

"Yes, Mia?" Carlisle asked.

"What about my skin? My mom will think I died." I said. Then, looking around, I quickly said, "No offense."

"None taken!" Alice said, out of the blue. She hadn't talked much. She just sat alone on the couch with the same dazed look on her face.

"Okay, you will tell your mother that you aren't feeling too well. Tell her that you think you should go to Center State's ER. There, I will take you back for a while, say I'm taking some blood tests, and tell your family that you have anemia." Carlisle said, as if he had the whole thing pre-planned.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

"Oh, and until we figure out what to do about your eyes, here are some contacts. Blue, right?" He asked.

"Yes, blue." I said.

"Carlisle, will they stay on her eyes?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe she'll have to stay the weekend….." Carlisle pondered.

"What do you mean by 'stay on my eyes'?" I asked.

"When a vampire is first turned, their eyes stay crimson for a month or two. Bella used contacts to cover her eyes when her father came to check on her. Unfortunately, she had to change the contacts every hour because they would dissolve. We aren't sure if the contacts would work with you or not…..It's worth a try, though." Carlisle said.

He then handed me little contact lenses cases.

"Here are a few pairs to try. When you find which color matches the best, let me know and I'll get you more." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Alright, Mia, you'd better get some sleep." Bella said to me.

"What about you?" I asked.

Bella laughed.

"I don't sleep, Mia.

……..

"Oh, I see." I Said.

"See ya in the morning." Bella said.

Rosalie glared at me and walked upstairs.

Emmett nodded his head and followed her.

"Good night, Mia!" Alice said brightly. I wonder if she's _always_ that happy…

"Good night." Carlisle and Esme said.

"Night, Miss Mia!" Renesmee sang.

"See ya later." Jake said. He then picked up Renesmee and carried her like an airplane up the stairs.

"C'mon, Daddy!" she laughed.

Edward glared at me. The same icy glare he gave me on my first day of school. He then turned, gracefully on his heel, and swiftly ran up the stairs.

"I'm sorry about him. Really." Bella said sympathetically.

"No, it's okay….Really." I said.

Wait a sec….

"Umm…Bella?"

"Yeah?"  
"Is Jackie okay? I never saw her tonight." I said.

"Oh, she's fine. She sat with you the whole time you were unconscious. She wanted me to tell you that she's sorry about how she acted. She was just scared." Bella explained.

"Scared?" I asked.

"She was afraid of ruining our family's life. She knew how important it is to keep our secret. If you were to tell anyone, we'd have to relocate immediately." Bella said.

"Oh…" I whispered.

"Hey, don't worry about it. She's out in my cottage with Jasper. You'll see her tomorrow. Good night, Mia." Bella said.

"G'night." I said.

Laying down the Cullens' couch, I couldn't help but to shiver. Chills were constantly running up my spine. So much as changed these past few days. Not only me physically, but my whole mental mindset. I may not have fully turned into a vampire, but something inside of me changed. For the better or the worse, I do not know.

Bottom line: **I hate change.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Miss Mia?" I heard Renesmee whisper.

"Renesmee? What are you doing down here? It's one in the morning." I whispered back. And, your 'daddy' will _kill_ me!

"I couldn't sleep. I never got to show ya what ya wanted to see." Renesmee said.

"Aww, Nessie. Thank you." I said. Her innocence makes my heart melt.

"Do ya still wanna see??" she asked. She looks eager to use her 'special talent'.

"Sure, honey." I said.

Nessie then reached out her little hands and touched my face. The memory began.

­­­

"Jasper, no!!!" Momma screamed.

Uncle Jazz looks scary. Why is he biting Momma's new friend?

Aunt Alice screamed. She then stopped moving.

"Aunt Alice?" I whispered. But then I was very quiet. I'd get in trouble if they knew I was watching!

"Emmett! Get down here!" Daddy yelled. Uncle Emmett was then yelling at Uncle Jazz, trying to get him off of Momma's friend.

Then, Momma ran over, pushed Uncle Jazzy off of her friend, and began sucking out the venom from her friend's neck.

Grampa ran in the door.

"Get him out of here." Grampa said to Uncle Emmett.

"'Kay, Dad." Uncle Emmett said as he and Daddy pulled Uncle Jazzy out the door.

Aunt Rose, who had followed Uncle Emmett down, followed.

"Okay, she's clean." Grampa said to Momma.

Momma got off of her friend and leaned over next to her.

"Mia? It'll be okay. You're okay. I'm so sorry." Momma said.

Mia didn't move.

"Bella, why don't you bring her in to my room? I should probably run a few blood tests to make sure all of the venom is out of her system." Grampa said.

"Okay." Momma replied as she scooped Mia into her arms.

Suddenly, Jackie ran in.

"Is she okay? I was in y our cottage when I heard Emmett, Edward, Rose, and Jazz outside." Jackie said.

"She's fine." Grampa assured.

"Wait…Where's-"Momma started.

"ALICE!" Jackie cried out. The next second, she was at Aunt Alice's side. Picking her up, she placed her still body on the couch.

"Wha- What's wrong with her?" Jackie asked, very upset.

"She's in shock. It's okay, this happened to Edward when he found out that I was pregnant with Nessie." Momma said.

Poor Daddy!

Still holding Mia, Momma said, "I'll get her up to your room now, Carlisle. Jackie, want to come watch over Mia when I take Alice out to Jazz?"

"Sure, I will." Jackie said quietly.

Oh no! I have to hide. Jumping into the hallway closet, I waited until Momma and Jackie passed. As soon as I knew I wouldn't get caught, I snuck to the doorway of Grampa's room.

"You look so different, Mia." I heard Jackie say. Why is she talking to her if she can't even hear her? "Your hair used to be a lot longer. Half-way down your back. When did you get it cut?...I've missed you a lot. I hope you still aren't mad at me for leaving Topeka. I was sick, Mia. I was in remission from leukemia, but when it hit back, it hit hard. My foster dad had to take me to the hospital immediately. They called in a 'special leukemia doctor' from New York! I was pretty scared, but the man asked me if I wanted to live. I didn't wanna die, Mia. So I told him yes. Next thing I knew, he bit my lightly on my upper arm. He looked guilty and said he was sorry…Then it burned. The world was on fire. I was on fire. I started screaming. He comforted me. Then, I fell unconscious. When I woke up, I was in this house. In this very room. Carlisle was standing over me, smiling, telling me good morning. Then, he explained everything about us." Jackie said.

Wow, I never knew Jackie's story. Good thing Grampa saved her!

"My parents…I never really knew them. When they divorced, neither of them wanted me. I was five. So, I went from foster parent to foster parent. None of them wanted to deal with me, especially since they knew I was in remission, and that the leukemia could come back at any moment. I was first hit with leukemia at three, so my 'parents' cared for me then. I never let myself get too close to a foster parent, because I knew that they wouldn't keep me." Jackie continued.

Aww! Poor Jackie! I feel like crying…..But wait, why is Mia's skin so pale. Oh my good gosh, is she like me now?!?!

"Umm…Carlisle?" Carlisle, there is something wrong!" Jackie yelled to Grampa.

Oh, no! I ran into Aunt Rose's room until Grampa ran by.

"What, Jackie?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Her skin, Carlisle. Look at her skin." Jackie said.

Grampa was quiet.

"Jackie, go get my medical bag, please." Grampa said calmly.

Jackie was down and back in a flash!

"Syringe, please." Grampa said.

Jackie handed a big needle to him.

"…Okay……Hmm…" Grampa said.

"What?" Jackie asked, worried.

"There appears to be…Venom in her blood." Grampa said.

"How is that possible?" Jackie asked.

"I have never seen this before." Grampa said.

"I thought Bella got all of the venom out?" Jackie said, now really worried.

"That's what I thought, too." Grampa said. He then sighed. "This could be complicated…I have to go talk to Bella. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay, Carlisle." Jackie said.

"Oh, and, Jackie?" Grampa said.

"Yeah?" Jackie replied.

"Remember, you can call me 'Dad' if you want to." Grampa said.

I feel bad hearing this. It's private!!

"I…I know. Thanks Car-…Dad." Jackie said.

Grampa then ran out.

"Nessie?? Nessie? What's takin' you so long, silly?" Jakey yelled out.

Oh, no! Think fast…

"Here I am, Jakey!" I yelled out.

"What're you doing in your Aunt Rose's room, Ness?" Jakey asked. I think he's mad at me!

Umm…

"Playing hide and go seek! You took a long time finding me, Jakey!" I said, as cute as I could.

He paused.

"…Okay, you. Let's get you back in bed." Jakey said.

"That's all." Nessie said, smiling.

Wow. I missed a lot!

"Thank you, Nessie. Now, you'd better get back to bed." I said.

"Okay." She smiled. "Good night, Miss Mia!"

"G'night, Nessie."


	8. Chapter 8

"Are ya feeling okay, Mia?" Kim asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I said.

Ouch. Contacts are wicked uncomfortable.

"You look a little pale today." Torell said.

Umm…

"I'm anemic. New thing." I said, looking away.

They both looked away, too.

"So…." I said. Will someone _please_ talk to me???

"Oh, there's Alex. See ya." Kim said.

Perfect.

"There's Ryne. I'm outta here, too." Torell said.

Great. They already hate me.

"Hi, Mia!" I heard a high voice say.

"Hi, Alice." I said.

Finally. Someone who'll look at me.

Jasper was behind her.

"….Hello." Jasper said quietly.

Oh, God.

"….I'm ……Sorry for the way I behaved on Friday." He said. He looks like he's still struggling around me.

"It's….Umm….Okay?" I said.

"Alice. Get over here." I heard an urgent voice say.

Edward.

"Ugh, sorry, Mia. Edward totally has Vamp PMS or something. Be right back." Alice said, laughing as she skipped away.

"I heard that." I heard Edward say.

Then, it was me and Jasper.

"So…How did you know?" He said.

Hm?

"How did I know…what?" I said, confused.

"That I would…misbehave." He said. Even though I'm kind of afraid of him, I feel bad for Jasper. The struggle must be grueling.

"Well, I-" I started.

"Jazz, we have to go." Alice said. There was a slight urgency in her voice. Very much like Edward's.

"Wait, where are you going? It's only lunch time, you can't go." I said. Ugh, I'm babbling!

"I'll explain later, Mia. Come by after school, okay?...No, that'll take too long…Umm, I'll pick you up at the café doors. Bye!" Alice said as she backed, gracefully, down the hall, arm linked with Jasper's. Then, they were gone.

What now? Jeez, I wish somebody would just slow down and help me out here…Hmm…I wonder what they'll talk to me about….I really wonder……

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Through blurred vision, I see three figures. One tall, one short, and one shorter. Who are they?

"Listen, _Amelia_, there's something else about your 'shimmeryness' that Alice just saw today." The tall figure said.

"Evidently, you have a weak gift to see-"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Mia? MIA? Snap out of it! Someone get the nurse!" Torell and Kim were screaming. Why is everyone looking down at me? What happened?

"The nurse isn't in her office. My dad's an EMT, move." A guy's voice said. "Are you okay?"

"Wh…What happened?" I asked, dazed.

"I believe you passed out." He said. His tenor voice was as smooth as silk.

Eyes focusing, I saw his face. He has green eyes. Not green, like, 'Christmastime green'. Green, like, after winter green. You know, like when the grass is green, but it has yellow specks? Not the best description, but you get what I mean.

"Umm…So, are you okay?" he asked.

If I could move I would've slapped myself in the face.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Um…What's your name?" I asked. Wow, I sound so stupid.

"Rick. Rick Kymbol. My friends call me Ricky. And you, beautiful, can call me Ricky." He said, winking at me.

Oh my God! What's wrong with this guy?  
"Uh.." I said.

"Don't be shy. I'm here for you." He said. Then, he leaned down closer to my face.

I rolled over. Fast. Then I got up.

"Hey-" Ricky started. He looked angry.

I almost fell over.

"Mia!" Torell yelled out.

I'm okay." I said.

Walking to the café doors, hoping Alice would be early, I heard someone take a few steps out of the babbling crowd that had formed.

"I'll see you later, Mia. I swear." Ricky yelled after me.

I shivered. I hope he stays away from me. Something isn't right.


	9. Chapter 9

"I saw it all happen. Are you okay?" Alice asked me.

"I'm fine. That Ricky guy just gave me the creeps." I said.

"Okay, ready to go?" Alice asked.

"Umm, where's the car?" I asked.

How long did it take her to get here???

"We're going to run!" Alice said, matter-of-factly.

What? I mean, I'm not slow, but running back to her house will take an hour.

"Are you forgetting what I am, Mia?" she asked, taking off her hood. Her skin shimmered in the sunlight.

"Oh, duh." I said.

"Hop on." Alice said, turning around.

"What??" I asked.

"Hop on my back and we'll run home." She said. "Edward, Jackie, and I have to tell you something. Well, it's mostly Edward. He _insists_ on telling you something you already know!"

"I know already?" I asked. What is it then?

"You'll see." She said.

Oh…

Jumping onto Alice's back felt like leaping into a cement fence at full speed. I gasped in surprise.

"Sorry." She said apologetically.

"It's okay." I said.

Suddenly, she took off. Everything around us looked like it stood still. The cars went backwards. Then, we were there. The huge house in the trees.

"Listen-" Edward began.

Edward, Alice, and Jackie stood in a line, almost according to height. Wait, this looks familiar.

"Edward, she already knows." Alice said.

"Alice.." Edward said angrily.

"What is the point of this, Edward? She already knows!" Alice said firmly.

"Damn it, Alice!" Edward screamed.

"Calm down!" Jackie said.

"What's your problem, Edward? What the hell did I do to you?" I screamed.

"You came into our lives." He said, running out of the room.

"He's…He's just thirsty. Don't mind him." Jackie said.

"No….He's right. Your lives were going just fine until I showed up and tempted Bella." I said with my head down.

"You're wrong." Came a voice from the doorway. Jasper.

"Our lives weren't 'just fine'. Besides Nessie, we're eternally isolated from human life. We may live amongst them, but we will never be with them." He said. "Since Bella was turned, we have been…bored. And don't even try to protest, girls, because I can feel your boredom."

"Oh, Jazz…" Alice said.

"I got off on the wrong foot with you, Mia, but I Swear. I'll make it up to you." Jasper said, sending calming waves to me.

"Th-Thanks." I said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Mia." I heard Ricky shout to me in the hallway.

I turned around.

"What." I said.

"Well, just wanted to let you know. I've got some condoms in my bag." He whispered in my ear.

.HELL.

"Go away, Ricky." I said fiercely.

"No, I won't. **Nobody** turns Ricky Kymbol down. You won't, Jeffris. Just wait." He said. Then, he stormed off to his next class.

"What was that all about?" Kim asked me.

"The creep told me that he has…condoms in his bag…" I mumbled.

"WHAT? That sicko! Oh, next time I see him, I'll-" she said angrily.

Brrrrring. Class time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…..I can see the future?" I asked Carlisle. I convinced my mom that I felt really sick, so here I am, in the ER with Dr. Cullen. "The other day I had a blurred vision of Edward, Alice, and Jackie, and it happened a little while later. I wasn't sure if it was actually a 'vision' though."

"Evidently, yes. Your gift isn't as strong as Alice's, obviously because you're a human, but it's definitely there." Carlisle said. "You're more and more interesting every time I see you, Mia."

"Is that a good thing?" I asked. Woooow, stupid question.

He laughed.

"Well, I guess it depends on how you look at it." He smiled.

Great.

"Oh, before you go, Mia, how are the contacts working out for you?" he asked.

"I'm getting used to them. They're still a little irritating, though." I said. My eyes still have the crimson hue. I'm getting a little sick of it.

"If your supply ever starts to run low, tell Bella or Alice and I'll get you some more, okay?" Carlisle said. "I'll try to figure out some way to get your eyes back to normal. I just don't know how long it will take if it's possible…"

Perfect.

"It's fine, Carlisle. The contacts really aren't that bad." I lied.

He sensed that and laughed. "Bella didn't really like them either."

"Well, Dr. Cullen, thank you for caring for me today." I said, covering the real reason I came, in case someone happened to be wandering by the door.

"You're very welcome, Miss Jeffris. Now, go home and get lots of rest." He said, holding back more laughter.

Walking back into the waiting room, I was practically tackled by my mom.

"Oh, honey, are you _sure_ you're alright?" she asked.

Ugh, she's making such a fuss!

"Mom…MOM! I'm fine! Dr. Cullen told me to lay low and get lots of rest." I said.

"Okay, baby. You don't have to go to school tomorrow if you don't feel up to it." She said, visibly still concerned.

The longer I stay away from Ricky the better.

"Thanks, Mom. Let's just go home. I'm tired." I lied. I want to get to my room so I can see if I can control my newly found 'talent'.

"Okay, Mia. Let's go home." She said. Putting her arm around my shoulder, we departed from Center State Healthcare.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay…concentrate…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hi, I'm Ricky Kymbol. I know Mia from school, and I was just bringing her homework." Ricky said.

"Oh, how nice! Come on in, Ricky." Mom said. "Mia! Someone's here to see you!"

I walked down the steps.

"Hello." Ricky said with a sick look in his eyes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Oh my God, no! He can not come here. No, not happening. I've got to talk to Mom.

Okay…walkin' down the stairs…Umm….

"Hey…Mom?" I said, trying my hardest to sound weak.

"Yeah, honey?" she asked.

"I'm going to sleep all day. I feel really sick." I lied. I feel kinda bad for lying so much lately, but I have to do it. "So, if anyone comes, can you tell them I'm sleeping?"

"Umm…Sure, honey. Sleep well." She said.

"Thanks, Mom. G'night." I said.

Now, I have to wait. Wait until school ends. Wait until Ricky shows up.

You know, I am a little tired. Maybe I'll just put my head down for a few minutes…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, I'm Ricky Kymbol. I know Mia from school, and I was just bringing her homework." Ricky said.

Oh, jeez, he's here!

"Oh, how nice of you, Ricky! I'll be sure to tell Mia you dropped by." Mom said.

"I can't see her?" Ricky asked. Oh, no, he's getting mad.

"I'm afraid not. She asked me to let her sleep today. She was in the ER last night." Mom said.

"Oh, c'mon, it's 4:00. She's gotta be up." I heard Ricky complain.

Mom 'hmph'd'.

"Young man, Mia is very sick. She went to the hospital yesterday. You will see her when she goes back to school." Mom said firmly.

Whoa, go Mom!

"Fine, whatever." Ricky said, slamming the door.

Mom sighed. "Teenagers can be so rude these days."

I got up and went to my window to see Ricky kicking one of the old trees next to my driveway. Shivering, I went back to lie in my bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my gosh, Mia, I heard you were sick and went to the ER!" Torell said to me. It's 10:53 and I'm back to school. Double Earth Science just fried my brain.

"I'm fine, really." I said. There's Bella. "Hey, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Um, okay?" Torell said as I walked away from her.

"Hey, Bella." I said.

"Hey! I've heard about everything. I'm sorry I haven't been around. Nessie had to go on a 'camping trip'." Bella said.

"Oh, it's fine." I said.

Ricky's coming toward us. Great.

"I'll…Um…See you in lunch, alright?" I said to Bella quickly.

"Okay, see ya." She said, heading down the stairs.

Ricky looks angry. Umm, teachers. I need a teacher…Damn, they're all in a meeting.

"Jeffris." Ricky said.

"…What?" I asked.

He cornered me.

"Go away, Ricky." I said, now getting worried.

"Did you tell your Mommy on me, Jeffris? She wasn't too nice to me yesterday. But, of course, I know you were listening. After I left I saw your face in your bedroom window." he said, keeping me cornered.

Okay…I'll run away….NOW!

He grabbed my arm and roughly held me close to him. "Oh no you don't, Jeffris. You're not getting away from me this time." He snarled.

I tried screaming for help but I couldn't scream.

Right as he was about to punch me, someone caught his fist. Jasper.

"Get. Away." He said fiercely.

"Back off, Hale. This is none of your business." Ricky said.

"Mia's safety is my business." He said.

Lightly shoving Ricky, he snarled. Ricky flew backward, skidding down the hall. Instantly, Jasper was at his side, teeth bared.

"Jasper, stop!" I screamed, running to his side. "This isn't right."

"He tried to hurt you." Jasper said, struggling. His eyes were black. He's thirsty.

"But he didn't. I don't think he'll be bothering me again." I said. "Will you?"

"N-No. Just let me go. _Please_." Ricky whimpered, cowering away from Jasper and I.

"I promised I'd make it up to you, Mia." Jasper said.

"Jasper, you have. Now, let Ricky go, okay? It'll be fine. And I'm sure he won't tell anyone that this ever happened." I assured. "But, if he ever does anything else out of line…"

"I won't! Just let me go!" Ricky cried out.

"You'd better not." Jasper said, letting Ricky go. Ricky, getting up, ran away as fast as he could, tripping along the way.

"Jasper, thank you so much." I said.

He sent calming waves to me. He must've felt my fear. Either that or my racing heart.

"You're welcome" he said.

"Jasper, where's Alice?" I asked him.

He paused.

"Probably 'eating' lunch."

"Oh." I said.

"Yeah." He replied.

"…Let's…go to lunch then." I said.

"No, I've got to go…'camping'…you know." He said.

"Oh…Okay. Bye." I said.

"Bye." He replied.

I feel like there's something he's not telling me. Why hadn't Alice come to help? She must've seen it coming, right?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alice, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

Why is everyone so quiet today?!?!

"Did you see the confrontation with Ricky coming?" I asked. "And don't lie."

"Well…Yes. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you in time. And I wanted to help! But Jazz….." she trailed off.

"What about Jazz?" I asked. Now we're getting somewhere!

"He…told me to stay away. He told all of us to stay away." She said.

Why is that such a big deal?

"He's never been this protective before." Edward said.

"Not even with me…" Alice said.

Oh…..

"Alice, no." I said.

I looked around the table. No one would look me in the eyes. Not even Bella.

"Guys, come on! I'm not interested in Jasper!" I Said.

"The feelings don't always have to be mutual for them to exist." Rosalie said, suddenly. "Good job, you've succeeded again. Are you having fun messing up our lives?"

"Rose…" Emmett said, soothingly.

"This is exactly like last time…" Rosalie whispered to him.

"Honey, just calm down." Emmett replied.

Alice is spaced out. Edward is brooding. Rosalie is spazzing. Emmett's trying to calm her down. Bella's shaking her head and looking at her hands in her lap. Jasper's gone.

How can this be happening? They really think I'd try to 'steal' Jasper from Alice? Sitting at this table is overwhelming….

"Enough." I said, finally.

They all looked at me.

"I'm done here."

Standing up, I left the cafeteria.


	11. Chapter 11

A month has past. A whole month. A month in which time has dragged by. A month spent watching the trees finish changing from green to orange. A month spent feeling the temperature drop. A month of loneliness and isolation. A month of depression and self-pity. A month without them.

When I met the Cullen/Hale/Swan family, I actually felt like I…belonged somewhere. Like I had finally found a group of people who understood. I don't know what they understood, but they did.

Now, every day when I walk through the halls, eat lunch, get 'killed' in gym class, I feel their eyes. Shooting through me. I see Bella fight with Edward. Alice, keeping closer to Jasper than ever. Rosalie and Emmett, acting like I don't exist. I don't even see Jackie anymore.

I told my mom I had terrible heart burn last week. Went to the ER. Dr. Cullen was 'seeing somebody else'. I said Dr. Ackerman.

Jade, like always, doesn't care. She walks around, stupid 'Vinny' hanging from her arm, and ignores. Like always.

Torell and Kim are long gone. They said they 'don't get me' and left.

Yup, it's been a long month.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"……Mia?" I heard a voice say. I'm eating lunch in Mr. Snyden's room when he's in the teacher's lounge. It's a new thing. The doors are locked. No one else should be here.

"Mia, listen." The voice said again.

I sighed.

"Jasper. What are you doing here?"

"Apologizing." He said.

"For what?" I asked.

I felt a slight breeze blow through my hair.

"For falling for you." He said in my ear.

Holy. Mole.

"Jazz, go to your family. Go to Alice. You shouldn't be here." I said quickly.

"Give me five minutes. Please." He said.

This isn't like him. Really.

I turned around to look at him. He sent calming waves to me.

"Fine…..Five minutes."

"Mia, I have felt every painful emotion you have felt this past month…" he started. "It hurt me to know..."

"To know what?" I whispered.

"What…What I had caused…." He whispered back.

"Jasper, no. You didn't-"I started; now speaking out loud.

"Yes, I did." He countered. He paused, as though trying to find the right words. "I…..I want you."

This isn't happening…I've got to stop it. Now.

With all the bitterness I could muster, I sneered, "You want my blood."

"No. And that's what's been different. Ever since I….misbehaved, I haven't wanted your blood." He said.

"Yes you have. How about when we were talking in the hall? I saw it in you. You were struggling." I said. Does he think I'm stupid?

"Mia, the hall was filled with other humans." He said.

Umm…

"B-But, how's that possible?" I asked.

IS it possible? I mean, it's possible, but plausible?

"Your blood was…sweet at first, but it turned bitter…I've never experienced it before." He said. "That's why…you're different. I want you."

…….

"N-No, you don't…Really. I'm…short and…I'm…I'm a freak. I…I like Harry Potter and…Gilmore Gir-"I stuttered.

Then, he kissed me. A long, passionate kiss. My first, but clearly not his. He didn't stop until-

"Jazz!" a voice cried out as the door busted open. Alice.

"Alice!" Jasper cried out. "Look, let me explain."

"No…Don't talk. Just…Just….Let me go…Forever." She cried. Alice was actually crying. Then, she darted out the window.

_______________________________________________________________

Author's Note:

WHOA! Mega short chapter! Didn't realize it'd be this tiny when I had it typed up. Hope you guys are enjoying how this is turning out though. I realize that some of the sequences are a little confusing. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me. I will answer any questions. Really!

Magically Yours,

XLoony-LoverX


	12. Chapter 12

A 'whoosh' at the window.

"Where've you been?" I asked.

"I…Umm…tried to go home." Jasper said. I could see the pain in his eyes.

"You didn't have to do that." I said. "You could've come home right after your detention."

"I know…" he said.

Jasper had detention with Mr. Snyden until 3:16. It's 5:00…..Wow, I sound like my mother.

"I'll get my old sleeping bag out of the closet…You can hang out on the floor." I said.

"…..How do you _really_ feel?" he said, mysteriously.

Oh, God.

"Jasper…No…."

"No, what?" Jasper said. Is he trying to seduce me????

"I'm fourteen. **Fourteen**." I said firmly.

"Your birthday's in five days." He said.

How did he know that?

"You feel surprised…Mia, I do talk to people, you know." Jasper said, grinning.

"Oh…Of course." I said.

"Mia! Dinner time!" Dad yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

Looking at Jasper, I walked out of my room.

"So, Mia, how has school been lately?" Dad asked me. He's been away on a business trip for two weeks.

"Umm….It's going well…I really like it here." I lied.

"Well, I LOVE it! Vinny is the cutest!" Jade raved.

Trying to tune her out, I played with the food on my plate.

"Are you okay, honey? You look rather pale." Dad said.

"I'm anemic, remember?" I said quickly. A bit too quickly. Damn. "And I'm not really that hungry."

I can feel Jasper's presence. It makes me…uncomfortable.

"Okay, honey." Dad said, getting up. Kissing me on the top of my head, he said, "Go get some rest, kiddo."

"'Kay, Dad. G'night Mom. Jade." I said.

As they said their goodnights, I walked up the stairs. Jasper was waiting at the top.

"You don't have to be in denial anymore, Mia." Jasper said.

"Wha-…What do you mean?" I asked, lying on my bed.

"You don't have to hide your feelings for me." He said, lying down next to me.

I rolled off the side of the bed and stood up.

"I feel tired. Will you just let me sleep?" I lied, getting annoyed.

"Whatever you say, Mia, but after a while, won't you get sick of this?" he said.

"Sick of you?" I already am." I said.

He dropped his head. Great, I hurt his feelings.

Climbing in to the bed, I let out a scream of frustration into my pillow. Definitely not my first. Half-wishing Jasper would send me some calming waves, I cried myself to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five Days Later….

"Happy Birthday." I heard a voice say.

"Mom? Ugh, what time is it?" I asked, dazed.

"2:36AM. The time you were born." The voice said again. I then realized that it wasn't Mom. It was him.

"How could you possibly-"

He put his finger to my lips to shush me. Then, from his jacket, he pulled out a tiny, white, velvet box with a red bow. Gently placing it in my hands, he told me to open it.

My heart skipped a beat.

I went into shock.

"Forever and Always." He whispered in my ear. His breath, which I now realized is very cold, tickled my neck.

Although I was mesmerized by the gift, I shut the box.

"Jasper, you have Alice." I said. "Thanks, but…No thanks."

"I…I thought you'd like it." He said.

"Truthfully…I love it. But, Alice, Jasper! She's still your wife. 'Forever and Always'." I said.

"**We** could be 'Forever and Always', Mia." Jasper said, his lips grazing my neck.

I buckled in fear.

"N-No. Jasper, no." I stuttered.

"It doesn't hurt for too long. You know how it feels. And I wouldn't lose it this time." He said, trying to persuade me.

I kept repeating 'no', beginning to cry.

"I won't make you. I promise." He said. Gently taking my hand, he wrapped his pinky around mine. "Go back to bed, now, dear. Until morning."

I felt him get off of my bed and go to the window. Sending intense calming waves to me, I felt so calm I fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Happy Birthday, Mia…" Kim said to me in the hall before lunch.

"Umm, thanks." I said.

"So… Where've you been?" she asked.

What?"

"What do you mean? I've been at school." I said.

"No, Mia, you haven't. Physically, yes, but your head's somewhere else." Kim said. "You aren't the same person I met in Snyden's room. The kid who winces when the bell rings."

"It's almost been two months. I'm used to it by now…" I said, trying to end the conversation.

"I don't care. It's November, big whoop. You're still different!" she said angrily. "Why won't you just talk to me? I'm here to listen, but you always go off with the _Cullens_ in the middle of our conversations!"

I looked away.

"You know, Mia?" she said, now calming herself down. "Just forget it."

She doesn't understand. Okay…Just forget her, Mia…

Looking in the direction Kim went; I quickly turned and ran into the wall.

I winced in pain.

"Are…Are you okay?" I heard a voice say. A beautiful, ringing female voice. No way…

"I'm okay." Looking up, I saw Rosalie Hale staring at me. "I'll just go now…" Walking away, I heard her say something to herself.

Then, "Wait."

Is she talking to me? I turned around. She was standing next to my locker. Breathtakingly beautiful, but with a pained look on her face.

"I need to talk to you." She said to me.

"Look, if this is about Jasper…" I said.

"It is and it isn't. Come with me." She said. Not wanting her angry (I've seen her angry.), I followed. At the door by Mr. Snyden's room, she grabbed my arm and ran us out to the nature trail.

"Okay, let me make this quick. I know that Jazz and you have a 'thing' for each other. Oh, don't give me that look. Where do you think he got the design for that necklace???" she started. "But, to tell you the truth, I don't think…..you're that bad."

What?!?!?!?!?!

The emotion must've shown on my face.

"You aren't as eager as….the last human to be turned." She said. "Alice is my 'sister' and I love her, but Jasper seems…complete around you."

"….Complete?" I asked.

"Look, you're the first human he hasn't wanted to kill. That…That _means_ something to him." Rosalie said.

"I-I don't know what to say…" I said.

"You don't have to say anything. I…just wanted you to know that…not all of us hate you." She said.

Grabbing my arm again, we ran back to school before I could respond.


	13. Chapter 13

Home. To an empty house.

Oh, scratch that. I hear voices upstairs.

Of course, Jasper beat me home.

"Jazz, please come back! Just listen to us!" Jackie pleaded.

"Jackie, just leave, okay?" Jasper said.

"Not without you!" she yelled.

"Uh, hey. What's going on?" I said, walking in awkwardly.

"Oh, hi, Mia. See ya later, Jazz." She said. Then she jumped out the window and ran off.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Jackie wants me to come home." He said calmly. He's in pain again.

I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay…" I said, wishing I could send calming waves to him.

"….Maybe." he said.

He's so cold.

I sighed.

"The floor can't be too comfortable…" I said.

He looked up at me.

"If you want…You can…sit on the end of my bed." I said.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"You're welcome." I mumbled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Winter's coming." He said to me. Sitting at the end of my bed, he looked like he was hiding something.

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"Do you like the snow?" he asked me.

"I-I guess so. It's pretty nice." I replied.

"Okay." He said.

That's it????

"Uh…Why?" I asked.

"You'll see."

This is terrible. Can't he just tell me???

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up, darling." I heard a voice say in my ear.

"Jazz…Wha?" I asked. Why am I always half asleep when I talk to him??

"Look out side." He said.

I gasped.

The sun was just peaking over the horizon. A light, fluffy snowfall speckled the Sun's rays with crystals. The crystals looked very much like the shimmering of Jasper's skin.

"You said you like the snow." He said. "I want to take you somewhere. But we'll be gone all day."

"Where?" I asked, still in a trance, looking at the snow.

"Forks, Washington." He said. Now, with his arms around my waist, I lost my breath.

"L-Let's go." I breathed.

"You can call your parents when we get there. They should be up by then." He said to me.

I breathed heavily. "Okay."

"I'll g o outside when you change. Hurry, dear, you'll love the place I'm taking you." He whispered to me. Stop torturing me with your sweet breath!

As soon as he was outside, I pulled on my favorite pair of skinny jeans and a red top to compliment my eyes. Who needs to wear my contacts when I'm with him? Putting on my newsboy hat, I opened the window and whispered that I was ready.

"You look wonderful." He said.

"Thanks...Um, yeah…Thanks." I stuttered.

Laughing a little, he said, "Hold on to your hat, Mia. We're running cross-country."

Grabbing me and slinging me on his back, we ran. Faster than I went with Alice by ten times. Occasionally, he would slow down to show me places he'd lived. We slowed down in Topeka and I showed him where I lived. Hours passing, by the time we made it to Forks, it was already daylight there. Well, if you can call it daylight. It's raining.

"Oh, no! It's raining!" I said. Wow, I sound like an idiot.

"C'mon, let's go buy some raincoats at Newton's." he said.

"Alright." I replied.

Then, we were there. We were greeted by a friendly-looking, college aged guy. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Morning, welcome to Newto- Wait, you?" he asked. "Jasper Hale? What're you doin' back here, man???"

"You know him?" I whispered.

"Nope." He whispered back.

"yeah you do! I was Bella's friend. Ya know, Mike? Mike Newton?" Mike said.

"Who's this 'Bella' you speak of? And my name's Austin, yo. Nice to meet ya though, Mike." Jasper said, acting like a gangster.

I suppressed a laugh, but at the same time, wondered why he was lying to this Mike.

Mike looked troubled.

"Tell Bella I say hi, okay?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout, dawg." He said. "Let's go, boo."

"O-okay." I said, giggling.

"have…Have a nice day." Mike said, sounding disappointed.

Outside of the store, Jasper laughed. "Okay, bad idea."

"Why? Did you know him?" I asked.

"yeah. He was at school when I was here last. Didn't think he'd still be working at home though." Jasper said, finally done laughing.

"Well, why can't he remember you?" I asked. "Is it not allowed or something?"

"Mia, listen. Every time we leave a place, we have to swipe our records and start again somewhere else. No one can find out that we have been running around the country, going to high school, and graduating twenty-something times. Our cover would be blown." He explained.

"Oh… So it's like you were never there." I said.

"Yeah, pretty much." He replied.

"Well…What about when you graduate from Stockdale…" I said, walking away from him.

"Mia, no. I won't leave you." He said, hugging me from behind and whispering in my ear.

I tried to get away, but he wouldn't let me. Ugh, this tough love is giving me a migraine.

"Okay, I know you didn't bring me to rainy old Forks to get a good laugh. Why are we here?" I asked.

He didn't answer. He just threw me on his back again and we ran. Ran into a forest. I see an opening ahead. We stop.

"What…is this?" I asked.

We are standing in an open meadow. The rain is still falling, but it's beautiful.

"This is…where my family used to… come." He said. Liar!

"I didn't need super-human powers to detect that lie." I joked. "Really, what is it?"

"This...is where Edward brought Bella. All the time. So they could have special time together." He said.

What? He brought me to Edward and Bella's place??

"Jasper…" I said, upset.

"What, dear? What's wrong?" he asked, now concerned.

"This is Edward and Bella's place. Jasper, they're in love. And married. With a kid! And we're…..not." I said to him.

"Is it the rain? Mia, look." He said, gently.

I turned around to see him cup some water in his hands. Exhaling onto the water, he turned it into snow.

"Look, snow." He said.

"Jasper, can we just go home?" I asked. I don't want to go. This is amazing, but...It still doesn't feel…right.

"Okay, dear. We'll make it home before dinner." He said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope I didn't hurt him. He didn't talk the whole way home. Tonight, he's back on his sleeping bag, looking out the window. But this time, I won't cry. He's got to understand…But…What _is_ there to understand? I…love him…but…No, it's wrong. It's too soon. I'm too young….But maybe…..I _do_ love him…….But I can't tell him. Not yet.


	14. Chapter 14

"Miss Jeffris? MISS JEFFRIS!" Mr. Snyden yelled. "Are you copying down your notes?"

"Oh, umm, sorry." I said, snapping out of a daydream.

"First warning, Mia." He said.

"Yes, sir." I replied.

Three types of rocks…Igneous, sedimentary, metamorphic…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get over here!" the male voice said. Grabbing me roughly by the arm, he dragged me to the corner of the gym.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed.

But the gym was too crowded and loud for anybody to hear me. I hate the gym during lunch.

"Help!" I screamed again.

"It's just you and me now, Jeffris." He said, pushing me up against the wall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Jeffris! Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Mr. Snyden asked.

"Wha- What do you mean?" I asked.

"Right when we were discussing the formation of metamorphic rocks, you started screaming 'No'. Is there a problem?" he said, annoyed look on his face.

Oh, jeez…

"Umm…No, sir." I said.

Brrrrrring!

"Mia, please stay." He said.

Torell and Kim's eyes bugged as they walked out of the room, mumbling to each other.

"Mia…Are you okay?" Mr. Snyden asked me.

…..

"Yeah." I said.

"Really?" he countered.

"No, I mean, yes!" I said. "I'm hungry. Gotta go."

"Mia, wait!" he yelled after me as I ran out the door.

No. I will not wait. None of this is any of his business. I don't care if he is more concerned than my parents. He doesn't know me and he is waaay out of line trying to understand me…..Oh my God, I'm going **mad**.

"Calm down, dear." Jasper said, showing up out of nowhere. He hugged me from behind and calmed me down.

"Thanks…Jasper….can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Anything." He breathed in my ear.

I caught my breath and said, "Am I…going crazy?"

"Oh, Mia..." he said. "I can feel your pain, and I can't fix it." He turned me around and kissed me on my forehead. "You are not crazy."

"I'm not so sure anymore." I whispered, tearing up a bit.

He kissed me gently on the lips. We stood there, at his locker, his arms holding me closely to him, until-

"Hey, break it up!" a female voice said. It was Miss G.

"S-Sorry." I said, wiping my tears away.

"Sorry about that, Miss G. It won't happen again." Jasper assured.

She took a deep breath.

"It's okay…Bye." She said with a relaxed voice.

"C'mon, Mia." Jasper said, leading me down the hall to lunch.

"You sent her calming waves." I said.

"Maybe….." he said. "Yes. Got us out of trouble."

"Yeah…"I replied.

He stared into my eyes. I felt him digging into my soul.

"You're not crazy." He said, lovingly. "Believe me, dear, I've seen crazy."

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome."


	15. Chapter 15

"Mia…..Mia, love?" I heard Jasper whisper to me.

"What…" I said, yawning. I looked at the clock: 2 AM.

"I…I'm thirsty. I have to go hunting." He said. "Will you be okay if I don't come to school?"

Oh, brother.

"I'll be fine." I assured.

"Are you sure?...No, forget it, this isn't a good idea." He said, thinking out loud.

"No, really, go. It's one day!" I said, a little annoyed. Does he think I'll get myself killed or something?

"Don't be mad, dear." He said, trying to send calming waves.

He cried out in pain.

"What? What's wrong?" I said, concerned.

"The waves I sent you…Your mind…rejected them." He said, panting a bit.

"What?" I asked, surprised. Rejected them? What's going on with me? "Try again."

He looked at me, then wince din pain. His pain came to me. I started crying.

"Mia, SHUDDUP!" Jade screamed.

"GO TO BED." Dad bellowed up the stairs.

"I'll go…if you're sure I shouldn't stay." He said, getting close to my face.

"I'm sure." I breathed, choked by his sweet, cold breath.

Kissing me softly on the lips, he jumped out the window into the darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…." Torell said across the lunch table.

This is the first time I've sat with Torell and Kim at lunch since Jasper 'moved in'.

"I…umm…I'm going to go to the locker room." I said.

"Whatever, Mia." Torell said.

Glad to get away, I walked into the gymnasium. God, it's always crowded and loud in here.

"Get over here!" the male voice said. Grabbing me roughly by the arm, he dragged me to the corner of the gym.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed.

Oh, God, my vision!

No one can hear me.

"Help! Help, anybody!!"

"It's just you and me now, Jeffris." Ricky said, pushing me up against the wall.

"Ricky…Damn it, Ricky. What's your f*cking problem?" I asked, struggling to get away.

He then kissed me. A rough, forceful kiss. I struggled to get away, but he's too strong for me. He grabbed my leg. I screamed louder.

I heard a loud snarl. Then, I fell to the ground, released from Ricky's grasp. I was shaking.

"Get. Away. NOW." I heard a ringing female voice say. Rosalie! Then, a slapping noise. She threw Ricky against the padded wall of the gym. He whimpered and didn't get up.

"Come on. We're leaving." Rosalie said.

I was shaking and crying too much to answer.

Sneaking out of the locker room door, we ran to her house. We stopped in the surrounding trees. She set me down on a rock.

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking at me.

Pulling myself together, I replied, "I…I think so. Thank you."

"I should've killed him….Just like…" Rosalie said, fuming.

"Like who?" I asked.

"…Nobody." She said. "Stay here when I go get Jazz, okay?"

"Oh, no, you don't have to get him." I said. "Really."

"Don't be stupid. He's…yours. He needs to be here for you. I would've thought he'd be here by now, though. Wouldn't he feel your pain and come?" she said, more talking to herself.

"About that…" I started.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, you see…" I started.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man running through a bunch of trees. He's angry. There's a murderous look in his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I gasped.

"Talk to me. I know that face from…Alice." Rosalie said, struggling a little on Alice's name.

"He knows." I said.

"Who?" she asked.

"Jasper… He knows about what Ricky did to me….He's angry." I said.

"Well, he should be." She said, rolling her eyes.

"No, not this angry. He's…..going to _kill_ Ricky." I said, now whispering.

"Mia, maybe after what he did to you…" Rosalie started, getting a clouded look in her golden eyes.

"No! That's wrong! We have to go get Ricky. Now." I insisted.

"After what he did…You want to save him?!?!" Rosalie asked, dumbfounded.

"He's a creep. But…." I took a deep breath. "Just because he's a jerk, he doesn't deserve to die."

She looked at me. "I respect your ability to forgive…Try to see where Ricky is and check on Jazz."

"Okay." I said.

I cleared my mind of everything but Ricky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He's walking down Phillis Drive. Alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, no." I said.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"Ricky cut school. He's walking down Phillis Drive. He's alone." I replied.

"Check on Jazz. Quick. I'll go in and get Carlisle." She said, bolting to the house.

Okay…Jasper…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He's in my room. Pacing and angry, he snarled. He jumped out the window and ran toward Phillis Drive.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I whimpered.

"Rose, what is this about?" Carlisle said. Then he saw me. "Mia." He gave me a hug.

"Where's Jazz?" Rosalie asked.

"He's running to Phillis Drive right now. We have to go!" I said.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked urgently.

"No time to explain. Let's go." Rosalie said, grabbing my arm. "Follow me, Dad."

"Okay.." he said.

We ran to Phillis Drive. Ricky had his back turned to us. He was limping a bit. Haha, go Rosalie!

"Rosalie. Mia. What is-" Carlisle started.

"Jazz, NO!" I screamed. I broke away from Rosalie and ran in between Ricky and him. I was tackled to the ground. I whimpered in pain. "Jasper. Calm. Down."

Snarling, he slowly began to realize what he had done.

"What the hell?!" Ricky screamed out.

"I told you. One more step out of line." Jasper snarled at him.

"Dude, chill out!" Ricky said, taking one step backward.

"Listen to him, Jazz!" I said, pleadingly. "Now, get off of me and let's go home."

He looked at me. "Mia, love, I am so sorry."

Helping me up, I felt a sharp pain in my leg. Picking me up, he took me to Carlisle.

"Broken. Let's go back to the house-" he started to say.

"No." I said, cutting him off. "I'm fine. Put me down, Jasper."

"Dear,-" Jasper started.

"Put me down." I said, firmly.

He put me down gently. I suppressed a yelp of pain, but walked a few strides. Jasper, knowing I would collapse, caught me before I hit the ground. God, I love him.

"You can't take me to your house." I said.

"Why not?" Jasper asked.

"I'd get killed." I said, winking.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you, Mia." Jasper said.

"Me either." Carlisle said.

"Me three." Rosalie added. She smiled warmly at me. I was in too much pain to return the smile, but she got the gist.

"If you really don't want to go to my house, I can run you to the hospital." Carlisle said.

"Won't that take a while, old man?" Ricky sneered from behind us.

Rosalie turned around and glared at him. "Go home or this time, I won't be so nice."

He backed away. "Damn, girl. Fine, I'm leaving."

"And don't come back." I said with all the aggression I could muster.

"Don't worry about it. I won't. You're not worth it." He said. Continuing to walk down to Phillis Drive, he turned into a driveway and disappeared.

"_Anyways_, as I was saying. I'll take you to the hospital." Carlisle said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, that'd be good." I said through tears.

"Rosalie, please call Mia's parents and tell them that Mia was injured in gym class today." Carlisle said.

"Mrs. Mennis?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure." Carlisle answered.

Hm?

"What are they talking about?" I whispered to Jasper.

"Who she'll pretend to be." He whispered back. "She can't say she's Rosalie Hale. Might sound suspicious, right?"

"Oh, yeah." I said. I shifted a little and winced.

"Let's get you to Center State." Carlisle said.


	16. Chapter 16

"G'night!" I yelled down to everyone. I'm in my bed. With a huge, hideous, plaster cast on my leg. NOT comfortable.

Jasper lied next to me. "Mia, I forgot to as you something."

"What?" I asked, ignoring the pain in my leg. God, painkillers take forever to kick in!

"How did you get in between Ricky and I so quickly?" he asked, brushing my hair with his fingers.

"I…I'm not really sure.." I said. "I didn't really think about it."

He's got a point. One second, Rosalie had a hold of my arm. Next second, I was pinned to the ground by Jasper.

"I just…ran." I said.

"You ran? That fast?" Jasper asked me, fascinated. "Maybe this has to do with the venom in your blood."

"I don't wanna think about it right now." I said, remembering the ordeal with Ricky. I shuddered.

"Are you okay, love?" Jasper asked, holding me.

"I think so…Just afraid." I answered.

"Don't be afraid. I'm here for you." He replied, rocking me to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ugh, I never knew how complicated it'd be to go to the bathroom in a cast. I'm gimping back to Earth Science.

"Oh, Mia." A smooth, syrupy voice said behind me.

I turned around.

"Can I talk to you about something?" the woman asked me. She has gray hair and a round head. Her smile creeps me out.

"Uh…Sure, but who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Mrs. Brightengold, the school's counselor." She said, still flashing that creepy smile.

"Okay…" I answered. "So, what's this about?"

"Well, Mia, I've been monitoring your behaviors for the last few months, and I think that you have an early onset case of bipolar disorder." Still smiling. What the hell.

"Well, you know what **I** think?" I asked, annoyed and angry. "**I** think **you** have a waaaay-too-late-to-do-anything-about-it case of creepy-know-it-all-psych disorder."

"Calm down, Mia. You are experiencing a manic state. You are okay. If you give me one of your parents' phone numbers, I'll call them about this. I realize how hard it is for teenagers to communicate with their parents.

.GOD. Think fast...Um…Jasper!

I sighed dramatically. "Okay, my dad's number is 527-7374."

"Thank you, Mia. And good luck. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again soon!" Mrs. Brightengold said, pivoting on her heel and sauntering away.

….Woooow.

Brrrrrring!

Ah, I have to find Jasper. Quickly hobbling on my crutches, I caught him walking out of chemistry.

"Jasper!!!" I yelled out.

He spun around. "Hi, Mia." He said smiling.

"Jasper, do you have your phone with you?" I asked.

"Yes, but why?" he asked.

"You need to take me to the nature trail. Now!" I said, quickly.

"Okay…" he said. Sneaking out of the school, he picked me up in one arm, my crutches in the other. Running to the nature trail, he asked, "What's going on?"

"Mrs. Brightengold is going to be calling you any time now. I told her you're my dad. Pretend to be Austin, please!" I said, babbling.

"Mia, dear, why is the school counselor trying to call your parents?" Jasper asked me.

"She thinks I have bipolar disorder." I mumbled.

He paused. "Well…Do you? I didn't read anything like this in your records." He said.

"Umm...let me think." I said sarcastically. "No! And, you've read my records?"

"Well, yeah. What else do I have to do when it's midnight and you're asleep? Sure, I usually stay with you, but sometimes-" he said until his phone went off.

"Remember! Austin!" I said.

He smiled. "Yo." He put the phone on speaker.

"Hello, is this Mia Jeffris' father?" Mrs. Brightengold said into the phone.

"It's Austin. Yeah, Mia's my kid. Wuzzit mean to you, foo'?" Jasper said.

I slapped my hands to my mouth to muffle the laughter.

"Well, Austin, I've been monitoring your daughter's behaviors-" she started.

"Whoa-what??" Jasper said.

"I've been moni-"

"Yeah, I get it. I'm not stupid. But, why've yo been watchin' my baby?" he looked at me, smiling.

She sighed. Yes, she's getting annoyed! "Well, Mr. Jeffris, I try to keep an eye on all of our new students. It's usually hard for-"

"Whatever, yo. Enough excuses. Just get on with it already." He said, really getting into it now. He's so adorable.

"I think Mia has bipolar disorder." She said, now sounding tired. Ahaha, this is great!

"And who are you to tell me this?" Jasper said.

"I thought you'd want to know so you could get Mia further mental health attention." She said.

"I can take care of her just fine, thank you very much." Jasper said, his expression becoming a bit more serious.

"I never said you couldn't, but-"

"I've heard 'nuff crap, dawg. Peace." Jasper said, hanging up.

We looked at each other for a few minutes. Almost simultaneously, we broke out laughing.

"She's so creepy!" I giggled.

"I understand she's doing her job, but yeah. I agree." He laughed. He picked me up in his arms, spinning me around a few times. "I wasn't lying though, love."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I can take care of you." He whispered, kissing me passionately.


	17. Chapter 17

"Happy Valentine's Day, dear." Jasper said to me as the clock turned midnight.

"Happy Valentine's Day." I said. Then I frowned. "I haven't had time to get you anything."

"You are all I want." He said, lovingly. "I did get you something, on the other hand."

"You didn't have to." I said, blushing.

"Don't worry. It wasn't hard to get. In fact, it was the easiest thing in my lifetime." He said, smiling goofily.

"Don't tease me!" I said, laughing at him.

"Get up." He said.

Finally out of my cast, I stood up. He kneeled on one knee.

"Jasper…" I said.

He heard the hesitant tone in my voice. "Don't worry, love, this isn't a proposal. I knew you wouldn't want that yet."

He has no idea who much I do, but I also don't. In one way, I want to be with him forever. On the other hand, I'm only fifteen. I can't make that decision yet.

"Stop thinking so hard, Mia. I can see it on your face." Jasper said. Clearing his throat jokingly, he started. "Mia, ever since I've spent time with you, I have been fascinated with you. The way you walk, talk, and breathe drive me crazy. Your dry sense of humor has made me laugh more than I ever have. Your reluctant affection in the beginning of us kept me wanting to come back for more. As we've progressed, the love you give me helps coping with everyone's pain a lot easier. I guess what I'm trying to say…is that I love you. That'll never change. Ever."

By the time he finished his speech, I was overwhelmed. He held me, put me back in bed, and cradled me until I stopped crying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A girl. Sitting on an old tree in the clearing. Sobbing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh…" I said.

"What, Mia?" Jasper asked me.

"Nothing." I answered.

"This isn't nothing." He said, concerned.

How can I tell him that I just saw Alice sobbing for him?

"Well….I just had a vision." I said.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked.

"Somebody really misses you. " I said.

He didn't answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Umm, Mr. Snyden?" I said.

"Yes, Mia?" Mr. Snyden replied. He was eating lunch in his classroom.

"I Just…wanted to apologize for my behavior a couple of months ago." I said.  
"Oh, Mia, it's fine." He said. "I was just a little concerned about you."

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome." He replied. "I try to keep my students happy. It wasn't too long ago that I was in high school, so I get how easy it is to be miserable. But now that I'm out of high school and a teacher, I realize that being miserable is pointless. Follow me?"

I laughed a bit. "Guess so."

"That's the spirit." He said, smiling.

I smiled back. "Thanks, Mr. Snyden."

"Anytime, Miss Jeffris."

Walking out of the room, I scratched my head. Why did Kim always use to complain about Mr. Snyden trying to make her happy? I find him quite entertaining.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jasper!" I shouted.

"Yes, Mia?" he asked. He must be used to me yelling to him now. I laughed.

"I just went into the bathroom to change my contacts and realized I don't need them!" I said, kind of excited.

"What do you mean, dear?" he asked.

"My eyes are blue again!" I said. "Look!"

"I wonder what switched them back." Jasper wondered aloud.

I thought for a few minutes.

"Maybe….I'm becoming more human." I said.

He looked at me with a confused expression, silently asking me to elaborate.

"Well, think about it. When I moved here, I was a freak with no friends left behind. I never talked to people, and ignored my emotions. When I met you, though…I felt alive for the first time in my life." I said. "I was a hollow corpse, walking among the living. But now…I guess…You're the reason I'm here."

"You weren't a freak, love. If either of us, it's the one who's old." He joked.

"Regardless. I'm happy I came here." I said.

"So am I." he replied.


	18. Chapter 18

Saturday. Thank God.

"You know what today is, Mia?" Jasper asked me.

"No, what?" I asked.

"First day of spring." He smiled.

"So?" I asked.

"You'll see. Come on." Grabbing me in his arms, we ran to a bright, open field. Looking at his watch, he said, "Ah, here she is."

Rosalie appeared behind me, carrying a guitar. "Here ya go, Jazz. Hey, Mia." Smiling, she gave Jasper the guitar and ran off.

"You play?" I asked him. I didn't know he played music!

"Not as well as Edward." He said. "But good enough."

"I'm sure you're amazing."

"Sit down with me, dear. I want to play you something." He said, sitting down in the field.

_Eternal youth_

_Worthless if you're incomplete_

_You see the truth _

_In my soul, inside of me_

_Don't go away, dear_

_I need you here_

_You're my snow in the winter_

_Shimmering in the rising Sun_

_You're my rock when I'm weaker_

_You are the one_

_My eyes were shut_

_To the beauty of this earth _

_You came, they opened up_

_I felt the change, my rebirth _

_You're my snow in the winter_

_Shimmering in the rising Sun_

_You're my rock when I'm weaker_

_You are the one_

_I felt trapped for the longest time_

_Then you entered my eternal life_

_Someway, somehow, I've got to let it show through_

_That, forever and always, I'll love you_

_I'll be your warmth in the winter_

_Watch you shimmer in the Sun_

_Let you lean on me when you're weaker_

_You are the one…._

© Lyrics by XLoony-LoverX: 2009

He looked at me with the softest eyes I've ever seen.

"I…I loved it." I said, melting in his gaze.

He sighed a sigh of relief. "I thought it'd be too corny. Rose said you wouldn't, but…"

"No, I'm a sucker for romantic corniness." I assured.

He looked at me and smiled. "Everything in the song is true. You are the one for me. Forever and always."

I blushed. He laughed and said, "Try to see where Rosalie is, love. We can go find her if you'd like."

"Okay. And, yes, I'd like to hang out with you and Rose today." I said.

Concentrating on Rosalie, I tried to see where she was. But nothing happened. I frowned.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?" he asked, urgently.

"She's probably fine." I said quietly.

"Probably?" he asked.

"Jasper, nothing happened."

"What do you mean?"

"I think…my gift is gone." I said, shocked.

I felt calm.

"Hey, you can calm me again?" I said.

"Your mind's borders are gone. Love, let's go see Carlisle. I think the venom in your blood may be gone." Jasper said.

"Is that possible?" I asked.

"I have no idea."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your blood is clean." Carlisle said.

"How'd it happen, Dad?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not sure, son. The pigment appears to be returning to her skin, too."

"Am I okay, though?" I asked, still slightly concerned.

"You're perfectly healthy." Carlisle said. "Your anemia is cured." He laughed.

"This is so weird." I laughed.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"Everything." I replied.

Jasper and Carlisle looked at each other uneasily.

"In a good way!" I smiled.

The three of us shared a good laugh in Center State Hospital. I can't believe that I feel more at home in the hospital than I ever did in Topeka!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Mia." Jade called to me in the hallway.

"You're talking with me?" I asked, baffled.

"Don't worry about getting to the bus. Mom's going to pick us up at 3:16. I just had to talk to you about something." She said.

"Umm...okay." I said. What is this about??

"I just wanted to know…..How long has Jasper Hale been sleeping with you in your room?" she asked.

Oh, God. She knows he's been in my room every night???

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking away from her.

"Mia, I don't care if he is, really. I just wanted to know." She said.

I sighed. "A week or two before my birthday."

"Since November?" she said, eyes bugging a bit. "I'm impressed. You keep a boyfriend longer than I thought you could."

"You mean you're not going to go nutso and tell Mom and Dad?" I asked.

She thought for a second. "Nah."

"How'd you know he was with me?" I asked.

"I **do** have ears, Mia." She said sarcastically.

"Oh…yeah…" I said. Same old Jade.

"I'm kidding with you, little sis." She said, smiling. "Ya know, you're not half bad."

Not believing my ears, I said, "You're not that bad, either."

"So, we're cool now?" Jade asked. "This'll be our secret."

"Yeah." I said, smiling. "We're cool."


	19. Chapter 19:Part 1: The End

**ALICE'S POV**

"Thank you for your hospitality, Tanya." I said.

"I'm always here for you, Alice. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to come back. We all love your company." Tanya said, smiling.

"I'm going to go hunting today. I'll stay here through the night and head home in the morning." I said.

"I wish you could stay longer." She said.

"I need to go home. I love it here, but I miss my family." I said, thinking about home.

"I understand, honey." Tanya said with a motherly tone. "Now, now, run along. Quench your thirst."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MIA'S POV**

"Mia, tomorrow I'm going home." Jasper said.

"Wh-What?" I asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, dear, you're coming with me." He said.

"Still….What?" I asked.

"It's been four or five months since I was there last, Mia. I need to go make some amends, and I think you should come, too." He said, soothingly.

"I know Rose and Carlisle don't hate me. Do you think everyone else will?" I asked, worried. I mean, come on, I took two of their family members away from them. If I were them, I'd sure feel the hatred.

"Don't worry about it, love. Rose and Carlisle have been hinting at our visit for a while now. Jackie, Bella, and Nessie can't wait." He said, reassuringly.

"Esme? Emmett? Jacob? Edward?" I asked.

"Oh, Esme was a little hesitant, but Rose said that she still sees you as part of the family. Emmett misses Alice, but he misses us, too. Jacob just wants things to chill out a little. Edward…" he trailed off.

"Yes?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Isn't read to totally forgive, but he won't kill you." He said. I waited for his laughter.

He didn't laugh.

I sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Mia, I'm more than sure. I'm positive this is the right thing to do. Rose said you'd be safe. Carlisle said you'd be safe. I won't let anything happen to you." He said.

"What about you?" I asked. "I'm more concerned about you than me."

"Why?" he asked.

"I need you." I said, choking up a little.

He instantly calmed me.

"No tears." He whispered in my ear. "I need you, too."

A knock at the door. Jasper sprang up fast.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"Just me, Mia." Jade answered.

"Come in." I replied. Jasper looked at me with an 'are you crazy?' face. "She knows that you're here. It's okay."

"Mia, did you get my purple peasant top in your clothes pile?" she asked. "Hi, Jasper."

"Umm….Hello." he said.

"Yeah, I did, here it is." I said, tossing her the shirt.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Girls, dinner's ready!" Mom called up the stairs.

"'Kay, be right down." Jade and I screamed.

Jasper, still looking confused, started to talk.

"I'll tell you why Jade knows later, okay." I said. Getting on my tiptoes and kissing his cold cheek, I walked out of the room.

"Isn't he gonna eat something?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, later." I said. "He's not thirsty right now."

Oh, damn! I said that out!

"He's not hungry or thirsty? Wow, he must've had a big lunch." She said.

Phew.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ALICE'S POV**

Jasper is holding a white box with a red ribbon. He's in his, waiting for someone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He's waiting for me? Wonder what happened with Mia…Well, if something did happen, I'll console him. If they're still together….Well….It's been a while, and, even if I don't like it, it's true. I accept it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MIA'S POV**

"She just asked me the other day!" I said.

"She guessed?" he asked.

"Yeah! Crazy, huh?" I said.

"She's good." He laughed.

"That's what I thought." I replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ALICE'S POV**

I do still love him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MIA'S POV**

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow." I said. "I've missed your family."

"I've missed them, too." He replied. "I'm so happy you're looking forward to going."

I nodded and smiled. Nuzzling closer to him, I fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ALICE'S POV**

I can't wait until tomorrow. Guess I'd better head back to Tanya's.


	20. Chapter 20:Part 2:The End

**MIA'S POV**

"Here we are. Ready?" Jasper asked me.

I sighed. "Yes."

We walked into the house, holding hands. Something darted at me.

"Mia!" Jackie cried out, hugging me.

"Hi!" I said happily.

"I've missed you soooo much!" she said.

"I've missed you, too!" Nessie chimed, skipping in.

"We've all missed you." Esme said, walking in with Carlisle.

"Thanks so much." I said to everyone. "I've missed you, too."

Emmett and Rose walked down the stairs.

"Emmett." Jasper said.

Emmett looked at him for a second. He then broke into a smile, saying, "Welcome home, man."

They hugged. Awww!

"Wow, those contacts are working really well for you." Bella said, leaning against the doorway.

"I'm not wearing the contacts." I said. "My eyes went back to normal."

"Oh." She said. She then ran over and gave me a hug. "I've missed you, friend."

"I've missed you, too." I said, smiling.

"Hey, look who the wind blew in." Jake said, walking in.

"Jakey, you're back!" Nessie cried, running to him.

"Seth sends his best to everyone." He said.

"Seth?" I asked.

"Just a friend." Jake said. "You'll have to meet him sometime."

"I'd like that." I said. I looked around at everyone. But, wait…. "Where's Edward?"

"Hello." He said, walking in. "Okay, so I still don't think this is a good idea, but…welcome to the family."

"Edward, really?" Jasper asked, looking relieved.

"Yeah. Welcome back, bro." he said, grinning.

"Mia, I've got to talk to you. We'll get reacquainted with everyone later." Jasper said.

"Okay." I said, smiling at him lovingly.

He picked me up like he always does and carried me up the stairs to his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ALICE'S POV**

"Hi, everybody!" I said, walking into the house. My house.

"Alice!!" Everyone exclaimed, running over and hugging me.

"Where've you been the last few months?" Dad asked me.

"I went to Tanya's." I said. When Mom started saying that they'd called Tanya, I told them that I told her to keep me a secret. "I'm sorry I ran off."

"All that matters is that you're home now." Bella said.

"Oh, where's Jazz? I need to talk to him." I said, walking to the stairs.

"Alice, wait!" Rose said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Umm, come here! I've missed you!" she said, holding her arms out for a hug.

I walked over and hugged her. Why is she stalling me?

"You have to tell us what you've been doing with yourself." Emmett said.

"Shouldn't I get-"

"He'll be down." Edward said.

"Well…Okay. After I left, I…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MIA'S POV**

"What's going on, Jasper?" I asked.

"I wanted to…give you this." Jasper said. He pulled out the little white box with a red ribbon. "Mia, I know that last time I tried to give this to you, it was a little too soon. But now, dear, I know that I'm sure about us. I love you."

I stared into his eyes and breathed in his sweet scent as he placed the necklace around my neck. "Oh, Jazz…I….I **love** you." I said. "Forever and Always."

Then I kissed him. I love him and I'm not afraid to tell him so. I'm happy with my life. I'm finally alive.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ALICE'S POV**

"Wow, what else happened?" Rose asked, still stalling. Okay, enough.

"I don't know why you are all stopping me from seeing Jazz, but it ends here. I'm going to his room. Now."

"But, Alice, wait." Mom said.

"No, Esme." I said, miffed. Running up the stairs, I stood quietly outside of his door. I'll sneak in and surprise him.

Quietly opening his door, I snuck in. Look up, I see…..Oh.

Jazz and Mia, kissing by the window. His skin slightly shimmering in the moonlight. Shimmering the way I always loved. I quietly snuck back out. Sitting on the floor in front of his door, I silently dry sobbed.

Getting up and walking down the hall, I walked into the place I know as my bedroom. Emptily looking around, I whispered, "I guess we just weren't meant to be."


	21. A Note From The Author

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: **

Thank you so much for following my fanfiction these last three months. I hope that you have enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Now, I know that it may seem like I left a lot of loose ends, but really, I didn't. Mia has finally accepted Jasper as her love. Alice was upset, but she accepts their love.

Because of these acceptances, as of now, I have decided that there will not be a sequel to Mia's story. I am sorry to those who wanted one, but I feel that her story is complete.

If you have any questions about Forever and Always: A Twilight Fanfiction, PM me and I will answer them to my fullest ability in another "chapter".

Have a wonderful day. 

Sincerely,

XLoony-LoverX


End file.
